


离谱

by Presto (Presto16)



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Presto16/pseuds/Presto
Summary: Don't quote me, 没有百分百考证。Eddy提到自己因伤停过一段时间小提琴，原视频 “THIS WILL INSPIRE YOU TO PRACTICE” >https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0jzunAOqJo<





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

乐团指挥一抬头便注意到Brett身侧空着的座位。她放下谱本越过独奏的肩膀审视他：“Eddy Chen又没来吗？他最近在忙什么？”

Brett抱着琴朝她耸耸肩。

“我不知道。”他在心里不假思索地答道，旋即意识到作为缺席者的密友此时冒出这样一句话实在有些不合常理。Brett避开指挥询问的目光，闭上嘴在心里叹了口气。

_又_ 没来。Brett在脑子里重新念了一遍，在那个不耐烦的重音上皱起眉。行踪不明的Eddy已经连着缺席了几天的排练，也没有在学校露过面，甚至不接电话：Brett确信自己的好友也许，约莫，多半是人间蒸发了——Eddy为什么不回复消息？

他架起琴应和独奏的空弦校音，在渐渐被统一起来的杂音中察觉到自己突如其来的烦躁。他诚然同Eddy形影不离相交颇久，这时却居然对他的去向一无所知而在普通的一句问话面前哑口无言。Eddy Chen还能因为什么没来？迟到太久、作业太多、课业太重、休息太少、布里斯班的天气太糟、历史课的research paper截止日期太近……但是为什么却与他一字不提？Brett停下弓望着对面铜管乐器晃眼的金色反光出神。噪声再响，日光再烈，也挡不下小提琴家Eddy吧？

——出什么事了？

Brett把嗡嗡响着的忧虑压回胃里，抬起琴弓拉响一个G调大三和弦。

 

Appoggiatura。

跨了好几级的nonchord tone最后总会再挪个一级，踏进调內下一个和弦的拍子里。等到下一个小节的重拍敲下，Eddy Chen也许就会再回归正轨，活蹦乱跳地出现在他面前。

 

新的乐谱在排练临近结束时终于抵达乐手们的谱架。指挥抱臂看着高中生们绝望地交头接耳小声抱怨，她眯起眼，有意威胁般拉下脸色：“下次排练之前必须练熟，我会挨个检查——（第二小提琴的座位中在抱怨的杂音里响起了几声惨叫）——一人一份，拿到翻一下有没有页数缺漏。”她转过身面向Brett，毫不客气地把多出来的额外一本册子塞进他怀里，“拿去交给Eddy Chen，记得问问他连续缺席的理由。”

Brett回过神来看着她捏起指挥棒，抽出帕子从这头慢悠悠擦到那头，无端地察觉到话语底下恐吓的意味来。他赶忙抿嘴朝指挥礼貌地露出乖巧的笑，向她保证她的意旨一定带到。

Brett在她移开注意力时赶紧摸出手机划开锁屏——亮起来对面依旧毫无回应的聊天窗口。他扫过自己前晚敲下发送却仍在屏幕底端的询问讯息，感到心脏悬空的不安感愈加烦厌地躁动。Brett强迫自己深呼吸，他把手机翻过来扣在谱架上假装眼不见为净，俯身放下拧松的弓整理琴盒。他比平时更地用力把掉落的松香末从哑光的琴面上擦掉，悄悄旋了旋微调器又重新试图再调回原先的五度音程。

他用完了一切拖延时间的徒劳小把戏才再拾起兀自亮着的手机。Brett在心里快速地向一时间最先想到的寥寥几位神明和音乐家们做了毫不虔诚的祷告，低头恰好目击到第二个绿色的对勾瞬间轻巧地在原先的送达旁冒出来。

他讶异地愣了半个瞬间，恍若看见海顿的行板乐章一节一节从21世纪的社交软件上慢悠悠飘起来，重重把另一个相差无几的G大三和弦敲在他脑门上。

（啧。弗朗茨约瑟夫跟在音符后面走出来。这可不是莫扎特了，他也叩叩Brett的脑门，第二乐章的C调，最不稳定的属音——你忘了吗？）

Brett心不在焉地与留到最后的低音提琴们，以及海顿，连声应了几声道别，用抱着两册谱子的那只手艰难地给凭空又降临人间的Eddy发消息。

“Mate. ”他抬起眉毛想要在Eddy看不见的地方摆出一副问罪的表情。“为什么你今天还是没来排练？”发生什么事了？一切还好吗？Brett在心里接着问了两句，迟疑着没有真的在输入框里这样敲下来。

“我们又布置了新曲子。”Brett补充说道，他努力让自己的语气看起来像在开玩笑，“指挥看起来很不耐烦，或许快要把你划给第二小提琴了。”

微弱的网络信号穿过剧场后厅的穹顶朝寥寥无几的云簇之上飞去，在玻璃门外的炙热空气下带着几只成对的符号回旋镖一般姗姗现身。

Brett没好气地对着依旧毫无回应的一整屏已读消息皱眉。他这时终于开始意识到自己事实上完全摸不准当前的状况。Brett一开始疑心Eddy是心甘情愿地被惰性拖着短暂逃开暗无天日的高中生活，继而再想到或许他是被真正重要的事情绊住了。他心里隐隐约约总盘旋着多余的担忧，因此也更倾向于相信Eddy只是一时半会儿（显然这个一时半会儿有些太长了）困在Brett举不出例子的麻烦事里脱不开身。

忙到甚至没有一点时间可以打字了是吗？他撇撇嘴，猜测有人突发奇想跨出了划时代的步伐，已然成为了当代社会的homeschooled浪漫主义音乐家。Eddy Chen坚定地抛下世俗的现代科技和万维网，自此只读用羽毛笔抄录的乐谱手稿。

“我现在就来你家找你。”Brett最终这么写道。

他按灭了屏幕，把始终不愿回复的友人留在大衣口袋的黑暗当中。

 

Brett果真提早了一站踏下公交车。他不情愿地朝前走，真切地希望自己此时可以安然半躺在自己床上打游戏。他咬牙切齿地深呼吸，合着耳机里交响曲的定音鼓响踢开所有栖息在路上的无辜小石子。  
琴盒的背带在他肩上勒了太久，和刚结束的排练伙同起来压得他牙齿根儿一起发酸。Brett不禁反悔起过于关心一个缺课逃排练还已读不回的幼稚高中生来。始终挥之不去的蹊跷疑虑躲在对沙发靠枕和电子游戏的渴望后升起——他用真诚的友谊作理由安抚自己，最终满怀愤懑不平地屈服在Eddy Chen这个名字下。Brett换了只手抱谱子，拔掉耳机探手去揿门铃。

没人应答。

Brett后脑勺在澳大利亚灼人的阳光中有些发烫。他脑袋带着些许高温空气中的昏沉，改去敲敲门，扬声朝里面的住客通报自己的来访。

“It’s me! ”他有点傻气地高声喊了一句，试图解释自己的来由，“乐团——”

Brett的话语被拦腰截断。

门倏地开了。Eddy站在门里，头发凌乱，脸色苍白，眼眶泛红。室外的强光骤然刺来，他扁扁嘴半闭上眼睛，举起被布料和白纱布包裹得严严实实的左手给Brett看。

Eddy小声抽抽鼻子，没有抬眼看他。

“我没法拉琴了。”他说。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't quote me, 没有百分百考证。  
> Eddy提到自己因伤停过一段时间小提琴，原视频 “THIS WILL INSPIRE YOU TO PRACTICE” >https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0jzunAOqJo<


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick recap: Eddy没有向乐团请假。

 

“对，Eddy恐怕最近一段时间都没法参加排练了。他是因为——”Brett询问地看向Eddy，发现对方早在他翻找手机联系人时就已经面朝下趴回床上，耳朵赫然露了半只在耷拉下来的头发外面，却根本没有在注意听这通关于他的电话。

Brett只好自己为自己圆上后半句话，“——因为一只手意外受了伤，确实练不了琴，也没法演出。我来代他先请一周假。”

他随即意识到这几句话在此时此刻朗声通报出来也许不大合适。Eddy在此之前正抱着枕头对整个世界装聋作哑，但他这时猛然翻身侧了过来，略带愠意地瞪向Brett。Brett只好假装没有注意到任何异状，自顾自地同听筒另一端说下去。片刻后他挂了电话，眨眨眼对上Eddy的目光。

“指挥祝你早日康复。”Brett说。

Eddy抿起嘴传达出不愿说话的明显意图。他同时瞪着Brett和Brett身后的墙壁，别扭地与自己僵持不下。

“我也祝你早日康复。”Brett抬起眉毛，“你还好吗——到底发生什么事了？”

Eddy用完好的那只手举起枕头蒙住半张脸，隔着填充物和布料闷闷地发出一串模糊的声音。Brett隐约听见他发出的音节类似于“我挺好”或者是“我一点都不好”，再细想只记下一个好字，也还是什么都没有听明白。

房间里甚至比先前还要乱成一团。纸巾团散落一地，拆了一半的谱架尴尬地倚在墙边，作业簿和厚重的教科书被随意丢下的书包压着，露出杂乱无章的一隅。Brett拎着背带把它掀起来放到椅子上，把该属于Eddy的那册谱子小心地叠放在批注笔记只写了开头数行的讲义上。他不远万里捎来的一叠纸张不算厚也说不上太薄，总还是得完好地送到主人遗漏不了的地方才行。

他们一起静下来，看着莫扎特重心不稳地歪下一侧，滑下来靠在世界历史书封面的洛可可名作上。

Brett浅浅吸一口气，又问他：“发生什么事了？”

他不安地双手交握，一只手扣紧另一只的拇指，压着指骨已经摸了好几个来回，突然无法阻止自己唐突又冒犯地继续问下去。他蹲下来同Eddy视线平齐，强行把自己囊括在他的视野里。

“为什么会受伤？为什么向学校请了假但却不同时也通知乐团？为什么要一个人躲起来？” Brett按住重心不稳轻轻颤抖的膝盖，“我这几天发给你的消息全部都一字未读，直到刚才你明明读到了却没有回复——为什么？是因为伤了手吗？只是因为伤了手吗？”

“为什么不愿意告诉我？”他最终还是吐出积压在焦躁之下的疑惑，“……你不信任我，不愿意把我当作朋友吗？”

兀自潜藏的忧虑显露出身形，在胃里无声地炸开。他说得又急又快，甚至没来得及为自己修正过于尖锐的措辞。

Brett长长叹息，目光避开友人：“我很担心你。”

显然他不甚适应开诚布公地发出指控，也不情愿当面直白地表达自己的情感。他不太乐意在小自己一届的Eddy Chen面前过于坦诚地显得自己敏感又多愁善感，也或许是逞强地想要藏起可能暴露出来的缺陷与弱点。Brett瞧着墙上插座黑洞洞的孔有些出神，没有接着说下去。

Eddy在沉默降临之前紧跟着他的话音撑着枕头坐起来，答上第一个问句：“我不好。”

这次Brett终于听清他的话语，接着清晰地察觉到Eddy的声音异常地发哑。好吧——没有人能面对这般状态的Eddy还能强要他撒谎说自己一切都不错。他从墙角望到床脚，再完全垂下眼盯着自己的袜子，不由自主地心虚起来。

“ _请_ 不要再问了。”Eddy打断他的自省。

Brett分不清他声音里的沉重是过于低落的心情还是来自于哭泣后的鼻音。他讪讪直起身，手足无措地像那个孤零零的谱架一样站着（Brett抽空想：这样他俩加起来就都不是孤零零的了）。数过几百个不安的心跳后他终于得以挣脱这难熬的宁静：Brett婉言谢绝了Eddy母亲留他一道用晚餐的热情挽留，抓起琴盒几乎是落荒而逃地把Eddy的领土驱逐出自己脚下。

可是为什么要落荒而逃呢？Brett在开满了冷气的公交车上找到一个座位，把琴和书包靠在脚边。他一面攥了扶手如蒙大赦地安下心来，一面对方才的自己有些迷惑不解。

 

 

直到这之后的第二个星期五时Brett才再次遇到Eddy。他自己夹着刚打印好的作业疾步朝走廊另一端的教室赶过去，抬头望见熟悉的身影正拖着脚步踏进另一扇门里。

他碍于作业的截止时间紧紧压在眼前而顾不上去喊住那人，只在经过时从窗口向里快速扫了一眼。

真的是Eddy，他心想。Brett匆匆翻开本应在昨晚就读完的阅读材料，努力辨认影印的字体时仍想着方才瞟见的半张侧脸。Eddy在绝对算不上凉爽怡人的温度中比旁人多披了一件外套，袖口长长地越过手背，挡住了大半白晃晃的纱布。他与邻座轻声交谈，看上去大约是好转了许多。

 

 

于是下午Brett捂着太阳穴装头疼（事实上他也确实因为课业十分头疼），向老师真挚而诚恳地控诉了迫使他凌晨三点半钟还在查阅资料的历史论文，从而成功地在体育课时逃脱到病号们的坐席间——他穿过一群叽叽喳喳轻快闹着的低年级女生，在Eddy身边坐下。

Brett停了几秒，确认Eddy暂且还没有赶走他的意图。Brett碰碰他的右边肩膀，小心翼翼开口问他：“你不热吗？”

Eddy转过头来和他对视了几秒。他面无表情的样子让Brett心头一紧，警觉地几乎要立刻严肃起来，直到Eddy当即接着朝他露出一个毫不生硬的笑容才暂且松了口气。几天前那个忧愁低落的影子仿佛已经开始从他身上褪去，使原先神气活现的男孩儿渐渐再现出来。

“我当然很热！”他有点委屈地鼓起嘴，“但是我不想看起来像个残废。”

Brett不可置否：“没有人会在意这个的，they won’t judge.”

“But I do care! ” Eddy把袖子挽起来，再次把包得严严实实的大半小臂展示给他看，“我甚至没法拉琴，这和残废有什么差别？过一个星期我就可以拆掉纱布，但是医生说了那之后还是得要禁止我演奏小提琴。”

“因为揉弦和换把或许会动作太大，小提琴还属于我不应该承受的重物范围。”Eddy补充道。他不忿地瞪了一眼左手，试图幼稚地迁怒于它。

Brett没有打断他再提出什么疑问来，他听见Eddy语调下压着的不甘，也望见他眼周仍未消退完全的青色。

他们之间的空气突兀地静了一会儿。女孩儿们的笑语和树叶的响动被风一道吹散，木质的看台长椅和草坪被阳光炙烤得升腾起烈日的气味。他想要出声安慰友人，一时却无法寻到合适的字词。

Eddy把袖口提回原处，又不满意地用力朝外扯了扯。他坐在这簇生机勃勃的气流中心，目力所及所不及填满了同他一般年轻的高中学生，风驰电掣尖声叫着横穿过整个世界。他的友人在他身侧，四肢健全运作，像半透明的新松香一样初出茅庐却意气风发地踏在指向音乐和小提琴的未来路引上。他感到微不可察的无所适从聚集而来，他被未知的意图淹没。

“我想拉琴。”Eddy垂下头，语气里半是抱怨，半是渴望。“我从没这么想要练琴过，我也从没想到过我会这么想要练琴！可是请一周假一定不够，我还得等好久好——久。”

Brett终于找回自己的声音，他暗着嗓子朝着Eddy支棱着的乱发说话：“你会没事的。”

他还是找不到更多措辞，艰难地坚持强迫自己接着说点什么。

“我相信你会没事的。”Brett看着他吐字带起的空气旋转起来，拨动Eddy零落着翘起来的发丝。他向友人保证：“我一直会陪你度过这一切，直到我们能够再一起拉琴。我不会让你被落下的。”

只留下发顶示人的Eddy表情巧妙地藏在视野盲区——Brett猜想他或许怔了片刻——他慢吞吞地把脸别得更远，半晌才挤出半句道谢。

“……Thanks bro.” Eddy干巴巴地答道。

Brett有意忽略了他话中的敷衍。他张开双臂，身体前倾，贸贸然环住Eddy略显单薄的肩膀，不意外地见到别扭中的男孩很明显地一僵。Brett轻轻拍拍他的后背，凝神察觉指肚触到的骨骼棱角。Eddy的些许头发温和地戳到他领口露出来的皮肤上，刺得他本能想要推开这颗脑袋，却容忍了而没有动手。

Eddy仍垂着手，片刻没有动作。他不安分地蹭了蹭压在面颊上的面料，微微仰头凑近Brett耳侧。

“对不起。”他悄声说。

Brett不确定他是否是在为几天前那场算不上冷战的冷战道歉，还是在为已读不回的消息道歉，又或是两者兼有——但这也不那么重要。他借机抬手揉揉Eddy的头发，放任自己在少有的触感里失神片刻。

“没关系的，”他安慰仍怀着失落的挚友，“我都明白。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett somehow feels that Eddy is the appoggiatura non-chord tone.

 

 

Eddy四仰八叉倒在沙发上。 

“Now what?” 他闭上眼睛对着天花板大声提问。

Brett对着他摊手，随即意识到Eddy并没有在看他。他敲敲手里半满的玻璃杯：“总之不是在这里昏睡着做白日梦。”

“我没有在昏睡。”对方无动于衷，反而抓起靠枕惬意自得地调整了坐姿。“是你非要我来你家坐坐的，所以我闭目养神的权利神圣不可侵犯。 

“Inalienable——” Eddy强调。“顺带一提，那是个E。”

他在脑海里想象了一下拉琴的声响，立刻意识到它就是最细的那根的音高，当即补充说：“E5。”

Brett看见Eddy得意自满地勾起嘴角等他的反应，不由得失笑。他放下水杯，用指节再叩叩那个杯子，发出清脆的鸣响：“我新的校音器。”

Eddy朝他翻白眼，甚至坐正了一些来确保Brett确实看到了这个白眼。

Brett装作没看见Eddy的小动作。他一时玩心大起，从琴盒里取了小提琴，把调好的E弦拨给Eddy听。他自己侧耳听了一会儿，意料之中地发觉两个音高的确相差无几。他扬眉点点头表示认可：“E stands for Eddy’s perfect pitch。”他把Eddy名字的第一个元音重重的地读出来，试图把注意力从他生拉硬拽造出的无理缩写上引开。

Eddy爬起来站到他身边。他凑近了一点，无声地旁观了一会儿Brett毫无章法地拨弦玩。

“我可以试一试吗？”Eddy突然轻声请求道。

他顺手拾起放在一旁的琴弓，伸手期冀地向Brett讨要那把小提琴。

他的神情自然又平常，自然到Brett几乎不假思索地要把琴递给他刚拆了纱布的那只手，幸好临了终于想起来这人这时依旧没有资格拿琴，伸出去一半的手握着小提琴在半空顿了顿，又有点尴尬地原路收了回来。

Eddy显然接收到了这条不甚坚定的“不可以。”他扁起嘴不满地瞪着Brett，拒绝把擦好松香的弓还给他以示抗议。

他抱着那把弓坐回沙发上，压出气愤的“噗喳”一声闷响。

“有 **你** 看着我拉 **你的** 琴，能出什么事呢？” Eddy不忿地辩驳。“已经这么多个星期了！我都快忘了按弦是什么感觉了。”他朝没有人在的方向夸张地活动手腕，又把手搭回右手小臂上比划，假装它是怀里的一块指板。

“我不是你的医生。”Brett向他澄清。“拜托——如果你真的还想拉琴，就再好好当几个月的乖小孩，可以吗？”

“医生！” Eddy抓住这个词，接着对快要束手无策的可怜的Brett又翻白眼。

“再这样下去，我就只能非去当医生不可了！”原先轻松的神情从他脸上骤然间消尽了。Eddy本能地蹙起眉，意识到他提及了自己都不太想谈论的事情，迟疑了一下才就着无意中岔开的话题继续说下去。

“学医的理由太多太多——有人祖母得了癌症，有人父亲早逝，还有人同天生拥有太多的共情——我一受伤，和医学之间的距离突然就毫无理由地拉近了半个宇宙，好像就更应该因为所经受的苦闷烦扰体恤剩下的所有其他人，理所应当地顺从我父亲的意愿……”

“但是我不行。我知道这绝对不会是我想要的。”他咬起嘴唇，直直望着Brett：“医生的判决要把我从小提琴边推开，我才因此发觉我爱的只会是音乐。”

“……我却因此更加爱音乐。” Eddy轻声说。

他眼中流露出一种神色来。Brett读不清内里的情绪，却无端地觉得他映着白炽灯光的瞳仁里抱有热烈犹胜于酷日灼灼的温度。

Brett按下了自己反驳他的意图，稍稍避开Eddy的眼神。有更多事物和问题在一句反问和一句安慰下浮现出来，在他脑海里无声地吐泡泡。

音乐的存在对他来说似乎是理所当然的，一切永远都是合乎情理因而理所当然的。属七和弦走向主和弦，延音走向休止，小提琴家走向音乐——爱音乐的，每天练琴的，天赋斐然的小提琴学生Brett走向音乐学院。他从来都没想过别的不甚讨喜的可能性，于他而言的努力目标与前途困境只是去一流还是二流的音乐专业，拉二提还是一提还是独奏。

如果我的家人也都反对我学音乐呢？如果我必须得去把人生绑在别的不相干的事物上呢？当个建筑师？Brett在自己的设想中打了个寒噤。他诚实地发觉自己找不到这类问题的答案，一则这与现实的确相差甚远，再则……

那我也有这般爱音乐吗？我拥有配得上音乐的热情吗？Brett本可以毫不迟疑地给肯定的回答，却因为友人的发言浅浅陷入无法打消的怀疑中。

“——Well，对不起。”Eddy从感性情绪中回过神来，对Brett勉强露出一个抱歉的笑容（并把Brett也从他的感性情绪里捞出来），抽出书包里的谱子和弓赌气一般不由分说一并塞到他怀里：“拿走吧，反正我也都用不上了。”

Brett迷惑地接过他几周前亲手交给Eddy的莫扎特总谱，未加思索地顺手翻开。层层叠叠的五线谱里的独奏弦乐和管乐一齐压在工整的铅笔标记上。

他推眼镜再看，发觉是Eddy为每个新的和弦都标上了罗马数字和转位。Brett快速地翻过剩下的页面，看见甚至每个和弦之外的装饰音都被反光的石墨印子隔离在括号之内。

**用不上。** 这本谱子显而易见被它的主人谨慎地阅读，又当作乐理作业写了一遍。

“Appoggiatura。你记得吗——你的音乐课教到这里了吗？”Brett随即意识到自己的问题的答案显而易见地摆在眼前，吐吐舌头试图遮掩过去。他指着一对括号里的音符和Eddy在旁边标注的“APP”给他看，解释自己先前想到的类比。

“像这样。”Brett用手指在纸上画线，从前一个音符连到括号，再拖到后一个和弦，“虽然移了四度到和弦外面，但接着这条旋律往反方向走半音，就会重新回到和谐的位置上。它们总都会回来的。”

Brett不小心蹭花了一点原先边界分明干净利落的笔迹，赶忙讪讪抬起手，远离更多尚且毫发无损的地方；他同时察觉到这样听起来有点莫名其妙的形容比被抹开的铅笔印子还要尴尬一点儿，并期冀Eddy没有也这么认为。 

“暂时缺席的事物总会在下一拍的和弦等你和它重逢。”Brett总结道，他径直把谱子递还给Eddy。

Eddy若有所思地想了一会儿，成功地理解了Brett抽象又牵强附会的比喻。

“To be honest,”他把谱子啪一声合上，不管不顾地丢在沙发上。“I feel more like an escape tone.” 

他学着Brett的样子举起右手在空中画了一条折线：“我从这里逃开了。I’ve escaped.” Eddy伸长手臂，把那条线延展到更远的地方。“我飞到上加再多谱线都够不着的音域之外了——我已经离开琴谱了，你再也找不到我了！”

Brett没有被他再拉进悲观的气氛里，他噗嗤一声笑出来，毫不客气地打断Eddy的离谱翱翔，把他的手从空中掰回来。

“Escape tone也会指回和弦的。”Brett伸手戳戳他的脑门，“你乐理课没听吧？”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Please like and subscribe~~


End file.
